


chronosis

by berryargento



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Kissing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: A debate between tease and jealousy.





	

The song died down after awhile when she heard the door was opened. It was raining when they were about to reach home and they were spending time drying self and taking turns for a bath. Yoshiko listened to a random song in her playlist after she finished her turn, and has been waiting ever since.

The rain showed no sign of stopping, Yoshiko was missing her last bus today but she paid no mind.

“Did you wait long?”

Yoshiko plucked out her earphone to see the owner of the home was there, drying her wet hair with a towel as she walked in her room. Riko exhibited a different vibe when she tied her hair like that, resting on her shoulder and absent from her usual hairpin.

The younger girl swallowed the urge to comment, to simply shake her head for an answer.

“Was the song making really hard today? It took you and others so long.”

Yoshiko was away with the  costume team to knit the headpiece for their costume with Riko in the song team, along with lyricist Chika and Kanan, gathering pieces for their next song’s PV.

“Well, we get almost nowhere,” Riko laughed dryly. “Kanan-san and Chika-chan did a great job at lyrics, I’m happy to team up with them.”

Yoshiko let out a huff, looking away, “But, well, because of that we missed the chance to go to the cafe, plus it rained—Yohane attracts rain and bad luck, huh?”

Riko couldn’t help but chuckle at that, Yoshiko’s cheeks burnt.

She then sat beside Yoshiko on the bed, casually leaning on other’s shoulder as she hummed a random song.

“... What is it, Riko-chan?”

“We’re not outside, Yocchan.” Riko gently teased.

“L, Lily,” Yoshiko repeated. “It’s ... kind of strange to call you that again since we spent most of our time doing idol activities.”

They exchanged the special call after a certain summer when they—both of them plus a hyper Mari—went out for finding muses for their PV, _Koi ni Naritai Aquarium_. Well, the special nicknames were a whim, and there wasn’t many people get the honor from Yoshiko to get a nickname.

“Mm, you’re right,” Riko said. “And it’s the rain that you hate which granted a chance for us to be alone today.”

Calm pitter-patter could be heard near the window as the room went silent, save from their blushing cheeks. Ah, Riko should have said too much nonsense today, she must stop—

“ _Lily_.”

There was a tug to her side when she was about to move away, want to ignore her casual way of approach, act like nothing happened today and make a fact that Yoshiko was there only to shield from the rain. The burgundy-haired girl released her head from the younger girl’s shelter then she was surprised when in mere milliseconds, she was being pushed down for a kiss to greet her lips, fingers traced to her open palms.

“Is it too much?”

She drank another peck before hands of Yohane clasped her cheeks, giving a squeeze.

“You always teased. Yes, it’s too much, Lily, you meanie.”

Seeing the garnet eyeing her in mixed emotions,—wants, anger, temptation, also a little percentage of anything else that remained undeciphered—Riko wanted to surrender immediately.

She found her arms to Yoshiko’s nape and take her closer to nothingness.

“Let’s not wait until rain stop.”


End file.
